1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, a module for an OLED display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in various display panels that are applied to a display device, due to the fact that semiconductor technology has been rapidly developing, a display panel using an OLED has been in the spotlight. An active matrix OLED display using an organic light emitting element independently controls a pixel by arranging pixels on a substrate in a matrix method. The pixel is the basic unit for representing an image, and each pixel contains a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting element.
The organic light emitting element includes a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode, and light is emitted by energy that is generated when an exciton that is generated by coupling of electrons and holes falls from an exited state to a ground state within the organic emission layer. Due to such a principle, because the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), does not require a separate light source, a thickness and a weight of the OLED is reduced. Further, because the OLED display has beneficial characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for being used in a mobile electronic device.
In general, the OLED display includes a display panel having two substrates that are fixed together by a sealant, a bezel that is coupled to the display panel, and a printed circuit board that is electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit (FPC), thereby forming a module. Unlike an LCD in which a structure such as a backlight unit is positioned between the display panel and the bezel, since the OLED has no structure arranged between the display panel and the bezel, an impact is directly transmitted to the display panel from the bezel when the device is being dropped, allowing the display panel to be easily damaged. Therefore, if the OLED display can be made to withstand impact from dropping, the OLED display can be a superior display device.